Trickster
by Fuckingqueenofhell
Summary: Harley Quinn and the Joker find a broken teenage boy. They can't wait to add a new villain to there family. Photo cover commissioned by Ghost-Chicky. If you haven't checked out her tumblr, you should try it.
1. Chapter 1

The infamous crime duo, Harley Quinn and The Joker adopt.  
><strong>~~~DUN<strong>  
>Danny was too weak to open his eyes. He knew he was going to die soon, but he was at peace with it. Better to die in an alley way than be tortured anymore.<br>"Oh puddin'" A nasally happy voice chirped above. "Can I keep him please?"  
>A feeling burst through Danny, hope. It has been so long since he has felt that. It was beaten out of him long ago.<br>"No Harley," A gruff male barked at the girl "you already have enough pets!"  
>"But Mr. J it's not a pet! He will be our son!" Harley pleaded. There was a pause before the woman squealed in delight.<br>"You're training him." Mr. J sighed and started to walk away. The girl squealed again, and picked Danny up. She threw him over her shoulder with little effort.  
>"First thing I'm doing is getting you some food." Harley said, and rubbed his back. "I promise you won't end up like my other babies."<br>Suddenly Danny's hope was wavering.  
><strong>~~~Danny POV<strong>  
>I blinked slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the dim lights. I felt like I was run over by a semi-truck. I groaned a bit when I tried to raise myself up.<br>"How ya doin' sport?" The same girl from yesterday asked. Wasn't her name Harley? I am pretty sure it was Harley.  
>"Did you get the license of the truck that hit me?" I ask her in a joking matter. If it was even possible, her grin got bigger. She burst out laughing like a hyena.<br>"You're going to fit in fine!" She laughed and stuck out her hand. "Name's Harley, and me and my puddin' got you out of a dumpster."

That's where they decided to leave me? A dumpster! They didn't even bother giving me a dog tag to be buried with. They were going to pay!  
>"Hey kid?" Harley interrupted my rage. "Your eyes always turn green like that?"<br>"Only when I want to kill someone." I growled. No more being a hero. No more saving the day. I want my revenge.  
>"Mr. J is going to like you." Harley squealed.<br>"Can't wait to meet him." I say. "I think I'm going to like it here."  
><strong>~~~ A few weeks later<strong>  
>"Go gettum Danny! You've got it!" Harley cheered me on from the sidelines. Joker also looked thoroughly amused as well.<br>I took in a deep breath as Harley counted down to start. Henchmen from all around came charging at me. I turned intangible and let them hit each other. More came from around the corner, and they wouldn't fall for the same trick again. I hit a few with ectoblasts that sent them into the wall. I dodged a powerful blow, and kicked him hard in the gut. He doubled over in pain, and I took my chance to sling him into another guy.  
>Harley's cheers were getting louder and more enthusiastic with each blow. Joker even stood up and cheered too. They looked extremely proud of me.<br>I was quick to get back to the fight. I froze the last few henchmen's' feet together. I made a bat out of ectoenergy and ran by them successfully knocking everyone out. I twirled my bat around and grinned at my newly adopted family.  
>"You did great!" Harley came in for a bone breaking hug. Her eyes glinted with pride and love. Joker frowned at me, and I felt my heart drop.<br>"Is something wrong puddin'?" Harley asked cautiously.  
>"There is only one problem." The Joker sighed. "Phantom has to go."<br>"But-" Harley tried to interrupt. I felt like I was going to throw up from sadness.  
>"We need a new name for you!" The Joker exclaimed in a humongous grin.<br>"Does that mean...?" I didn't finish the question. My heart swelled, because I already knew the answer.  
>"Welcome to the family Trickster." Joker said as he pulled everyone in for a hug. "Let's go celebrate!"<br>"Wait Mr. J! Our present!" Harley remembered and rushed away. She came back with a red box with a white bow on top. I opened it slowly.  
>"Oh you shouldn't have!" I grinned and ran into the bathroom to try it on.<br>It was my very own jester outfit. The top had no sleeves, instead had an optional fingerless gloves. The colors were half black and white going diagonally across, and it reminded me of Danielle. I slipped on the pants. They were baggier than the top, but tight enough to not get in the way. But the cool part was the belt that went across. It was filled with grenades, ammo, and other essential destruction tools. They even included a domino mask for me.  
>"Where are we going tonight?" I ask as I model my new outfit. Harley could barely contain their excitement.<br>"I say we stop by Bruce Wayne's party tonight." Joker said devilishly.  
>"I'm sure our invite was lost in the mail." I smirked, and everyone laughed. This will be the best night of my life.<br>~~~

I need to do other things... Anyway I like the idea of evil!Danny and adoptive parents of Harley and the Joker. Please leave a review that doesn't just say update. I lose interest so fast when I am not encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart was beating a million times a minute. I can barely hold my excitement. Harley was talking about having fun and being yourself when robbing people. Joker was going on about how to throw on a show, and getting a chuckle out of the audience.  
>"Oh yeah. If the Bat comes, just run away. It's not worth getting thrown in the slamma." Harley warned me with a finger point. She was like a mom letting her kid drive without her for the first time.<br>"Don't be afraid to beat him up either." The Joker laughed. "He can sure take a beating!"  
>To be honest, I was worried about Batman. From what I've heard from The Riddler, Batman is a con just like us. He just takes the jewels that us criminals steal. A thief amongst thieves sort of thing. I think the government pays him to do it. If they funded the GIW, then why not superheroes?<br>"We are almost there!" Harley squealed in delight. "My baby's first hold up!" She grabbed my cheek and I blushed lightly.  
>"Don't worry son, you'll do just fine!" The Joker encouraged. He leaned closer to me. "Now here's the plan."<br>"Ohhh this is my favorite part!" Harley pulled in closer to the Joker.  
>"You and Harley will wait for me on top of the roof. You will wait for my signal, and you will know what it is when you hear it." The Joker smirked devilishly. "You will come in from the skylight and we will rob them blind."<br>"Roger that." I grinned. I couldn't wait to start.  
><strong>~~~ Ha-ha<strong>  
>Harley waved her famous mallet, and occasionally twirled it. We waited for our signal before we stormed the mansion. I have to say from the outside Wayne's Manor is the most beautiful home I've ever seen. I couldn't wait to see the inside.<br>"So Puddin and I will always be here if ya ever wanna talk." Harley tried to break the ice.  
>I closed my eyes. I knew one day it would come up. I was surprised how much time they have given me to tell them.<br>"I can't yet, it's too fresh and painful." I whispered and Harley put her arms around me.  
>"I am a trained psychiatrist, and I will always be willing to talk." Harley soothed in a tone of voice I've never heard before. It was like she was a whole new person. This must be what the Joker calls her doctor voice. I gave her a tight hug, and she returned one of her own.<br>After waiting patiently for a couple minutes we heard a gunshot. Harley grinned and shattered the skylight above the party. Partygoers screamed more as glass rained down them.  
>"Care for a lift?" I bow to her, and she takes my hand. I jump down with her, and let gravity do the work for us until we are about to hit the ground. I made us hover for a second before setting her on the marble floors.<br>"It seems our invitation was lost in the mail 'ol Brucey!" Joker laughed, and came out of the shadows covered in blood. "Oh well we're here anyway!" Harley and I broke out laughing.  
>"Harley, Trickster you know what to do." Joker said and we nodded.<br>"This is a robbery!" Harley shouted and fired her machine gun at the ceiling. The crowd screamed again. "Put your money in the bag and nobody gets hurt!"  
>I started on the opposite side as her. Everyone was cooperating, and threw their watches, necklaces, and wallets into my leather bag. I didn't really pay attention to what they wore, because they wore a masquerade mask. I didn't really care though.<br>"Little Badger?"  
>I stopped in my tracks. I haven't heard that voice in a year. My hand itched for my handgun. Slowly I turned around and looked right at Vlad Masters.<br>"Little badger is that you?" Vlad pleaded with pain filled eyes. I drew my handgun and aimed it at his face.  
>"Not anymore." I say and flick the safety off my gun.<p>

**~~~ AN**

HOLY SHIT you guys are so nice! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love all your comments too. Nothing turns me off more than just "Update now!" Like bitch don't tell me what to do! (Sorry) Okay well I will work on another one tomorrow and try to post it on Saturday or Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is not going to be great fyi. I am very bad at writing fight scenes.

Something sharp hit my hand when I was pulling the trigger. My aim was thrown off and I got Vlad in the shoulder. He cried out and fell backwards from the force.  
>"Damn it!" I yell and quickly stand over Vlad gun aimed at his head for a quick painless death. If I was quick enough I could kill Vlad and then fight Batman. I can't let Vlad live. Not with the chance that I will become him. Something crashed into me. I could feel a few ribs crack from the force, nothing I wasn't used to. I flew across the room into the buffet table. I looked up, and Batman was standing over me.<br>"Well shit." I whisper without thinking. I wasn't expecting Batman to be this quick. He grabbed my top, and pulled me out of the food. "Hey! I just got this shirt!" I laughed but his stone cold features weren't amused. I smirked when I saw a gun press against his head.  
>"Hands off Bats!" Harley yelled and he dropped me. Before she could move he elbowed her right in the face. My blood boiled with anger. How dare he touch her!<br>"I'm going to kill you!" I scream and charge him. I light my palms with ectoblasts, and throw rapid punches. Batman was quick though and he blocked every punch. After I missed a blow he switched from defense to offense. I grinned at the switch. I have always been better at defense, years of surprise attacks and dodging bullets. I grabbed my gun from my belt, and turned it intangible. With one quick movement I got underneath Batman's armor and shot him in the leg. Batman fell instantly, and couldn't get up. I smirked and stood over him. I was going to shoot him in the head, but Joker grabbed my gun.  
>"Sorry kiddo. I'm going to be the one who kills the bat." He says and kicks Batman over. "We better go before the police get here."<br>I went over and grabbed an unconscious Harley. She had already started developing a bruise on her jaw. Joker hand our bags of loot, and we made a break for our getaway vehicle.  
>"Let's get out of here!" The henchmen yelled. Behind us were the flashing lights of cop cars. We piled into the car and he took off before I even shut the door.<br>"How'd we do puddin'?" Harley asked still groggy from being knocked out.  
>"Danny shot Batman!" The Joker laughed.<br>"You shot bats?" Harley asked in awe. I blushed and nodded gently. "That's awesome!" She shouted in joy.  
>"We sure know how to raise them. Huh Harls?" Joker said lovingly to Harley.<br>"We sure do." She cooed. They were about to kiss when I interrupt.  
>"Can we wait until after we get home? That way I don't throw up in the car." I teased, and everyone burst out laughing. I was right, this was the best day ever.<br>**~~~ Bruce**  
>I sat in front of my computers, and inspected every frame. How did that boy get the jump on me? He was a highly skilled fighter. He had his own flow of fighting, like he has been fighting for years. But yet I couldn't figure out what kind of form he was using.<br>Who was this boy? Harley Quinn and The Joker haven't had many sidekicks. Well none of them lasted more than 2 days. But the way they worked together it had to be about a month. The boy was very protective of Harley, and flew into a raging storm.  
>I clicked a new fold, and I watched another scene unfold. This time Vlad Masters said something to the boy that made him draw his gun. The boy wanted to kill him so bad that he even risked being hit to try to shoot him again. I zoomed up on Vlad's face. Using an algorithm I ran his face through to see if I could make out what he was saying.<br>Little Badger popped up on the screen. A pet name of sorts? Not a family given nickname, so must be a family friend. What did Vlad know about this boy?  
>There are just too many mysteries for tonight. I will try to sleep off some of the pain. Luckily the bullet didn't hit his bone, but instead lodged itself into my muscle. With Alfred's help I should be all healed in a few weeks. Until then I'm going to find out more about this kid. And the key was in Vlad Masters.<p>

Okay so I was rereading some reviews. Did I copy someone's plot?! Because if I did this story is going bye-bye.


	4. Chapter 4

"Puddin', I look so fancy!" Harley twirled in the jewelry we stole. Even though I kind of felt bad for shooting Batman, I knew it had to be done. Without Batman, Gotham is ours for the taking. And that would make Joker and Harley happy, so that makes me happy. But what made me worried was what happened Yesterday. It played through my head like a movie on repeat. If I was only quicker at pulling the trigger, then I wouldn't have to worry so much. I would only become Dan if I lived with Vlad. Harley and the Joker may have adopted me, but who knows what can happen.  
>I would die if either one of them was hurt. They have been the only nice people I've met in so long. I almost forgot what it was like to have a family.<br>"Harls, he's got that look again." Joker whispered to Harley. I wasn't sure if he forgot I had super hearing, or was just testing me. When I sent a quick glance at them they looked away from me. Joker even started to whistle.  
>"It's not a look, it's just my face." I stuck my tongue out at them. Harley gave me a sad smile, and sighed.<br>"Danny, it would be great to get to know ya a little better. You can tell us anything. Ain't that right Puddin'?" Harley asked, and Joker agreed absentmindedly.  
>"The only thing you really need to know about my past is that it was a bad one, and my future is even worse if I don't kill Vlad Masters." I sighed and threw myself on the couch.<br>"Vlad Masters? The rich guy?" Joker perked up. He slowly grew a grin that stretched ear to ear.  
>"That's the one." I twirled my finger around.<br>"Let's go kill him then!" Joker jumped up from his seat.  
>"Ohhh that sounds fun!" Harley clapped and spun around in her chair. I sat up from the couch.<br>"You for real right now?" I asked and I could feel excitement bubble up inside.  
>"Do I look like someone who would joke around?" The Joker asked in mock hurt.<br>"I will get my guns!" Harley dashed off into the funhouse.  
>"Oh Danny boy, you bring so much fun into our lives." Joker complemented and patted my back.<br>"You guys are the ones that saved my life." I reminded him, and he laughed.  
>"Let's go raise some hell kid." Joker howled as Harley came in with an assortment of weaponry.<p>

* * *

><p>I feel better that I didn't copy a plot. Sorry it's so short (finals week killed me). I've got to clarify a few things. In my stories I don't have a plot written out for me and I sometimes don't know how to continue. Reviews give me an idea how to go on, so please give me ideas. And the Joker won't abuse Harley in this story. I like to emphasize the fact that Harley has a PhD, and that she's too precious for this world.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

No-One Pov?  
>Vlad sat back in the recliner. His hair was unruly and free from its usual ponytail. He swirled the scotch in his glass. How many did he have tonight? 4? Probably higher, but he didn't care.<br>"Drowning your sorrows?" A man said. Normal people would have been a little shocked at the sudden appearance of someone, but not Vlad. He has 23 years of dealing with ghosts to numb its shock.  
>"You could say so." Vlad sighed and took another drink. He spun around to face the intruder. Low and behold it was Nightwing, in his black and blue glory. "Care for a drink?" Vlad offered Nightwing his glass.<br>"I don't drink on the job." Nightwing turned down the offer. Vlad shrugged, and finished his glass.  
>"What brings you to my humble hotel room?" Vlad asked sarcastically. He poured himself another glass, and filled it to the brim. "Let me guess it has something to do with the little badger?"<br>"Yes," Nightwing confirmed. "any information would be greatly appreciated."  
>"I've been a fool." Vlad downed his scotch and threw the glass. It shattered against the wall, and it rained down its shards.<br>"A damned fool." He took a moment to gather himself. "The boy's name is Daniel James Fenton." Vlad started, and Nightwing listened intently.  
>"I thought he died with his family." Vlad whispered as he glared at the floor. "I was told the Fenton portal exploded, and killed everyone there. Daniel, his parents, his sister, and even his friends spending the night."<br>Now Vlad was drinking straight from the bottle. "Daniel hates me, and he has every right to. We had childish feuds from the day we met. And there is nothing I wouldn't give to go back and fix what I have done." Vlad sighed again. "If I know Daniel, he won't stop until..."  
>The window burst into millions of shards around the room. Nightwing dove for Vlad to protect his from the flurry of glass. The gunshot rang out from somewhere outside. Nightwing peaked above the fallen recliner to see if any enemies were visible.<br>"Mr. Masters are you alright?" Nightwing asked as he turned to the billionaire. But his glazed over eyes, and the pool of blood gave Nightwing his answer.  
>Nightwing swore under his breath. How was he going to explain this one to Bruce?<p>

So there you have it. I will give Danny's side next time. Sorry it's short (again). Thank you to all the reviews too! 50 in only 4 chapters, omg. They really give me a sense of direction. I will probably be slow to update for awhile, I'm working on my senior project. See you guys later.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny~~~  
>By the look on Nightwing's face, I knew the Joker hit his mark. Vlad was dead, and I was free. I was relieved that he was gone from my life forever, but also a bit worried. Even with Vlad gone, could I still turn into Dan?<br>"Nice shot puddin!" Harley clapped, and pulled me away from my fears.  
>He stood up and blew the smoke away from the riffle. "It was the least I could do for my boy." The Joker put his arm around me, and Harley came in for a hug.<br>"Our baby's first assassination! I'm so proud!" Harley squeezed us, and The Joker looked a little uncomfortable. She eventually let go, and we packed up our equipment.  
>"I'm so glad he's gone. He was always trying marry my mom." I shivered as I thought about it. Harley looked disgusted at that. The Joker was silent for a minute and looked deep in thought.<br>"We killed the richest man on Earth all because he flirted with your mom?" The Joker asked, and I blushed. I didn't want to tell them about Dan yet, so I gave him a small nod. He just stood there in shock for a moment, and then he whipped his head back in a full on hysterical laugh. It was louder and heartfelt than any laugh I have ever heard.  
>"We killed the richest man on Earth because he flirted with his mom!" He laughed so hard he fell on the floor. Harley started laughing too, but not as loudly. I giggled a bit, it did seem a bit ridiculous.<br>Cops arrived on the scene, and began to barricade the block. We realized that we had to hurry, and grabbed all of our equipment. We took off to go back to the fun house.  
>~~~~ NANANA BATMAN<br>Nightwing told me the bad news, about Vlad being dead. I had a feeling it would come to that, but I didn't expect it so quickly. The Joker was planning something else too. He doesn't assassinate people unless he has a plan. Yes he kills people for fun, but this was too planned out and prepared for a wild fun kill.  
>"The kid's name is Daniel Fenton. According to Vlad, his family and friends died when his house exploded." Nightwing informed, and I turned to my computers. I did a quick search for Daniel Fenton, and pictures of a hole in the ground came up.<br>Fenton Family and Friends Up in Flames, What goes Boo went Boom!, and 6 dead 5 Wounded As The Fenton Family's Home Erupts were some of the articles.  
>"If he wasn't at the house when it exploded, then who was the sixth body?" Nightwing asked when he say a picture of 6 body bags.<p>

I busted out my senior project so now I have time for my fanfics. Man I can't believe all the love I've gotten. Sorry this is so short. Also leave a thought or something in the reviews. I don't really like getting "Update now!" Like bitch you don't own me. Also guys check out the Devil is a part timer. omg it's funny. tata for now!


	7. Chapter 7

~~~Flashback time  
>I was surrounded in the dark. The only light that I had was from my ghost form. But I was growing weaker, almost about to die. I was out of energy, and that's the way they liked it. When was the last time I've had something to eat? I couldn't remember anymore. Minutes flew into hours, and weeks into months.<br>My only pleasant memory here was my one year anniversary. They gave me a sandwich and they let me watch Back to the Future. I think it was some sick joke.  
>The door creaked open. What would it be this time? Removing my eye and replacing it with a cats? How would that help humanity? They could cut me open me up again, but they couldn't learn anymore from me.<br>"Come Phantom." Agent O stood at the door. I sighed and carefully stood up. Every step was painful and slow. Eventually O got annoyed and picked me up, he carried me into my usual operating room.  
>~ No gruesome details. I will puke~<br>"No more," I sobbed. "please!"  
>I knew it wouldn't work. These scientists are heartless and brainwashed into thinking all ghosts are bad. No matter how much I begged they never sedated me. It was a relief when I passed out on my own. They came back with saw this time, and set it right on my ankle. I screamed louder than I ever had.<br>"Wake up baby it was only a dream!" Harley shook me awake.  
>"Harley?" I asked still bewildered from my nightmare.<br>"Yes Danny I'm here." She cooed and pulled me into a hug. I didn't know what to do. She was the first nice person I've met in the last year.  
>"What's going on?" The Joker yawned as he stumbled in.<br>"Danny had a bad dream." Harley left little kisses on my cheek. If I wasn't already blushing I was probably fire truck red now. The Joker laughed at me, well that confirmed my blushing theory.  
>"Bad dreams huh?" The Joker sat on the edge of the bed. "The best way to get rid of those is to listen to some jokes." He grinned wildly.<br>~~~ End of Flashback  
>I sat on the couch and watched the news. All the stations were talking about Vlad's assassination last night. They already figured out it was us who killed him. They were giving a recap on who Joker and Harley were and all that jazz. I was going to turn it off when a picture of my face from last night popped up. Joker and Harley were standing next to me, Joker gun in hand.<br>"Amity Park's old hero, Danny Phantom, was spotted with the infamous crime duo last night." The reporter said. I clutched the couch to keep me from fainting. "We believe that Phantom has teamed up with the Joker and Harley Quinn and prompted the assassination last night. Vlad Masters was Amity Park's mayor, and was trying to keep the ghost infestation down. No one has seen him since the Fenton portal explosion of 2013. Many believe he was the cause of it. Now to Lance Thunder in Amity Park."  
>The scene switched in front of the ruins of my house. Anger boiled inside of me. I turned off the TV before he could bad mouth me or my family.<br>Harley rounded the corner carrying all types of loot. She cheerfully threw it on the couch and began to sort through it.  
>"Hiya doll! Anything good on?" She asked when she noticed me. I could have said anything, and she'd probably not notice. I shrugged, and I was right. She continued to rummage through her box.<br>"I'm going out for a bit." I tell her, and she just agrees without listening. I need to clear my head.

I sat on top of the Wayne Industry building sign. It was the tallest thing I could find. The air was crisp and the wind was chilly. It was perfect. The city below looked so peaceful up here.  
>"Daniel Fenton." A deep and intimidating voice said behind me. I turned my head around. Batman was standing there, hands on his Batarangs.<br>"Hey Bats, how's the leg?" I grinned wildly at him. I scooted over and patted the seat beside me. "You like the view too?"  
>He didn't say anything, nor did he move closer to me. I shrugged and jumped off the sign onto the roof.<br>"Well I guess we were too slow. What did Vlad spill the beans? Danny Phantom, Amity Park's hero, was actually Danny Fenton the son of ghost hunters." I felt myself laughing humorously. Some joke I was! I couldn't even protect my family when they needed me.  
>"You need help." Batman said, and he took a step closer. I shot an ectoblast by his feet.<br>"Do you know about the Guys in White? How they thought it was so much fun to shred me apart and stitch me back together again?" I jumped on the ledge. Batman tensed up, and I just laughed at him.  
>"I know what they did to you. Join me, and we will bring them to justice." He tried to convince me.<br>I burst out laughing, and my sides hurt. "I don't want justice." I leaned over the edge of the building. I gave Batman a quick wink. "I want them dead." With that I dove off the edge, and disappeared into the night.

It was home alone. I thought senior project was over, it wasn't. If you want more leave a review, ask questions, give suggestions, or say something you like about it. If you don't like sad endings this story won't be for you, just by the way.


	8. Chapter 8

**~~~Hello**

Danny I landed in an alley way beside Wayne Industry's building. I left Batman confused and probably mad. I threw my hoodie on and merged with the mass amounts of people. It was too risky to fly here, especially with the possibility of the Guys In White coming to investigate.

I swiped a newspaper from a machine and the front cover was Vlad's face. I flipped through the pages, not really interested in what the gossip of the day was. I continued to walk toward home, the sketchiest part of Gotham. I know money is tight, but couldn't we pick some place a bit better? From one of the alley ways I heard a scream. I slowed my pace and looked for which direction the scream came from. No one around me stopped. It seemed as though nobody cared about that person. I felt like a complete hypocrite. I continued to walk, because it wasn't my problem.

"Someone help me!" A girl cried and I stopped dead in my tracks. One good deed never killed anybody. I dashed into the alley way. A big man was holding a knife against her throat, and the girl had her eyes closed and she was crying. I threw an ectoblast at him, and he flung into the wall. No way was he getting up from that. I ran to the girl.

"Are you alright?" I asked her making sure her life wasn't in danger. She wiped her tears and smirked at me.

"You were always so easy to fool Phantom." She lunged at me. I turned intangible and let her fly through. On each side of me GIW soldiers came marching in. I was going to fly up, but a helicopter was right above me. Before I could even come up with a plan, I was shot in the back.

"You bitch." I whisper before I pass out.

**~~~Skip**

A few days later Batman Never had Batman thought that Harley Quinn would be the one who turned on the bat symbol. She looked tired with dark circles under her eyes. She was standing awkwardly next to the light, and every once in a while she'd look up at the sky for confirmation that it was working.

"What do you want Harley?" Batman asked coming out of the corner he was hiding in. She jumped a bit in surprise, but her face looked relieved or even happy when she saw him.

"It's Danny." Her voice cracked a bit. "He's been gone for a few days." Her voice cracked, and tears ran down her face. "

I think the Guys In White got him again. Bats you gotta help me find him." She broke into sobs as she pleaded to him. "He's not a bad kid. He's really kind and caring, and he loves unconditionally." She blubbered as she wiped her tears into her sleeve. Batman felt his heart strings pull for her. She really did love the boy.

"I will do my best." Batman said and grappled away to his Batmobile, he had a lot of work to do.

** ~~~ AN**

Good news I won 4 medals at my state academic decathlon competition! Yea buddy! Sorry it is short again. I'm running out of ideas, so I'm asking for some ideas and reviews. You guys are so nice to me! I love you guys.


End file.
